


Surprise

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Plot Twist, School, Smut, olicity - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity had now been dating for two years. He was spending the night at hers when Donna decided to introduce them to her new man...





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver loved showers. Especially when his two years girlfriend was involved in them. They spent way too much time in them doing anything but getting washed.

“Fuck.” Oliver whispered as he thrust harder into Felicity. Her back pinned to the cold while tiles of the shower wall. She moaned again and Oliver really fought not to come right then. He used his free hand and played with her bundle of nerves a little, making her writhe of pleasure under him.

“Fuck Oliver. Please.” Felicity begged as Oliver kept pounding like a wild animal into her. He knew she was coming undone soon. Very soon. He could feel it, her walls were clenching around his length and her breathing was shallow and irregular.

So he added pressure on her clit and pounded harder into her. Just a few more thrusts and twists of his wrist and Felicity came, hard. Wrapping her legs around his waist as hard as she could while her head first hit the white tiles then nestled against his shoulder. Oliver let her come down from her high while he thrust slower and slower. By the end she was panting and smiling from ear to ear. Oliver was sure his smile mirrored hers.

“I fucking love showers.” She whispered against his neck then leaned back and kissed him softly on the lips. Oliver slid out of her and groaned at the loss of contact. Felicity bit her lips with that smile still plastered on her face. Oliver knee that face.

“You didn’t come.” She simply said before getting down on her knees and making sure he too would come out from this shower happy and sated.

When they were done with their shower and were dressed they went downstairs where Felicity’s mother waited for them to eat dinner.

There was also another thing Oliver lives very much. And that was when the weekend arrived because it meant that he would spend it either entirely with Felicity or at least sleep at hers or have her sleep at his. He adored her mother too. She was a force of nature. Felicity’s father wasn’t in the picture and honestly he didn’t mind. The guy was a piece of trash that didn’t deserve neither Felicity nor Donna.

“You two finally finished with your shower? I thought you’d never get out of the bathroom!” Donna said as soon as they entered the living room. Felicity’s house wasn’t that big. Just big enough for two, plus one. They both had their rooms and one big living room connected to the kitchen. Needless to say the bathroom was on Oliver’s too two favorite rooms with Felicity’s bedroom.

“Yeah well it takes a while to wash two bodies.” Felicity tried to explain but Oliver could already see her blushing and he could only smirk.

“Yeah sure. Because you just washed yourselves in there Felicity I may be your mom but I know things.” Her mother answered and now was Oliver’s time to blush as well. That was embarrassing. Even for Donna. The woman had never been shy about talking sex with her daughter and Oliver but he had to admit she was a bit direct.

“Can we talk about something else please?” Felicity said so fast Oliver almost didn’t understand.

Donna sighed and the chuckled. She served dinner and they all ate in silence for a while until Donna spoke again.

“So I need to tell you two something.” Felicity’s mother’s smile was so wide Oliver thought she had won the lottery or something. He wasn’t that far.

“Is it sex related?” Was Felicity’s answer to her mom whom shook her head with that smile still on her face.

“I met someone.” With that both Oliver and Felicity stopped eating. Felicity turned her head around and stared at her mother in disbelief.

“You have? That’s great! Do we get to meet him?” Oliver spoke up, noticing that his girlfriend was unable to do so.

“Actually yes! He’s coming tomorrow for lunch!” Donna said excitedly and Oliver smiled as well but Felicity was still not moving.

“Felicity. Baby. Are you okay?” Oliver asked and Felicity’s face finally transformed into a smile as she started eating again.

“I’m happy for you mom. I really am. I just hope he’s not like dad. Or that he isn’t dad.” Felicity let out her concerns and Donna shook her head.

“No he’s not your dad or like your dad. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now I can assure you he’s very nice.” Donna assured her daughter who smiled again.

After dinner they all cleared the table and Donna went to bed immediately while Oliver and Felicity just stayed awake in her bed, talking about anything and everything.

“Do you think he’ll be nice to her?” Was Felicity’s first question to Oliver.

“I’m sure he will. And if he’s not I’ll kill him myself.” Felicity chuckled at that and Oliver did too.

“What if he hurts her? Emotionally? I can’t pick up the pieces again.”

“Don’t worry. Somehow I feel like she learned from her past mistakes and will be more careful this time.”

Felicity chuckled hen sighed. “It’s like you haven’t learned anything from my mother from the past two years Oliver. You know when she’s in love she doesn’t think straight.”

She was right. Last time Felicity’s mother had fallen in love she almost lost everything to a guy named Clark. That guy was the biggest piece of shit Oliver had ever met. He almost stole all the money Donna had and if it wasn’t for Felicity’s skills with computers Donna and her would be on the streets right now. The scumbag got what he deserved after that.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine and we’ll be here to watch out for her Felicity don’t worry.” Oliver kissed her temple and held her tightly, both of them soon drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

 

  
_____

 

  
Oliver and Felicity woke up the next morning to the sound of Donna singing while the smell of bacon invaded their nostrils. Oliver heard Felicity humming against his chest and smiled. That girl loved bacon more than anything in the world. Well no, maybe she liked alcohol more.

They got up and got dressed for the day then walked lazily to the kitchen where pancakes and bacon were ready to be eaten. The couple threw themselves at the pancakes and bacon immediately and fought for the last piece before Felicity won and ate the last piece of bacon while wiggling her eyebrows at Oliver.

“You’ll pay for that Felicity. I promise you will.” Oliver pushed her gently and chuckled when she stuck her tongue out.

“Alright kids. Get ready, my man is arriving in fifteen minutes.” Donna hurried them and Oliver looked at the clock on the wall behind Donna to see it was already eleven in the morning. He hadn’t realized they slept so long.

Felicity and Oliver went to her room and got, showered separately, prepared themselves and Oliver helped Felicity with her hair while she was doing her makeup.

“Braid?” He asked when he was done brushing her hair.

“Yup.” She answered quickly while applying her mascara.

Fifteen minutes later they were done and went back to the living room, waiting for Donna to come back with her Prince Charming. They didn’t wait long because as soon as they were seated on the couch the door opened to a very excited and happy Donna followed by a large figure who could only be the man she wanted them to meet. Or was it just Felicity?

But as soon as the man got into the room and Oliver finally had a good look at him he felt like all the blood in his body had been simultaneously drained. He knew Felicity felt that was too because he saw her face become white as shit as her eyes landed on him.

What the fuck?!

“Felicity, Oliver is like you to meet-“ but Donna didn’t get to finish because Oliver couldn’t help himself.

“Dad?!” He half yelled while Felicity covered her mouth with her hand and held tightly onto Oliver’s forearm.

“Oliver?!” Robert has the same reaction and Oliver just felt like dying right at this moment.

“What the fuck.” We’re Felicity’s first words after a long minute of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity adapt to their new situation while still having some surprises...
> 
> Smut scene by the end of the chapter, if you don’t like it feel free to skip it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back! Some of you asked for a second chapter so here it is! I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it!

Chapter 2

 

Oliver was pacing in his room while Felicity sat quietly at the bottom of his bed. He knew she was upset too. He could feel it in the way she had been uncharacteristically quiet since their encounter with his dad and her mom.

What the fucking hell. Oliver finally sat next to Felicity and both stared into each other’s eyes, speaking wasn’t necessary, but after a while he still opened his mouth.

“I can’t believe my dad and your mom are together.” Was all he could say. That was all he could think about for the past two hours.

Their parents were still downstairs and probably waiting for Oliver and Felicity to come back down so they could talk. But neither were ready right now.

“I know.” Felicity whispered a reply. “I don’t really like the idea of our parents being a couple. At all.” Felicity made a disgusted face that made Oliver chuckle slightly.

“Me neither. This is like a fucking nightmare.” Oliver sighed and let Felicity lean on his shoulder.

“So, what’re we going to do about it?” She asked, Oliver could hear the fear in her question so he chose his next words wisely.

“I suggest we take time to digest the whole thing and while doing so, just go back to school. Be the adorable couple that we are and when we’re ready to face them we’ll go and talk to them.” He proposés and let her think about it for a few moments before seeing her nod slowly.

“That sounds like a plan. For now. But we need to rip the bandage, sooner the better.” She said then kissed him.

 

That evening, after Robert was gone, Felicity and Oliver went to the kitchen to help Donna cook and set the table. They ate in silence for most of the time but Oliver knew Donna couldn’t help it so when she started asking them about how they felt he wasn’t surprised.

“I know it’s all weird for both of you but I need to know you’re okay with it. Robert is really important for me.” Donna said, almost begged, and Oliver sighed. She was right but they were just not ready.

“I know you want to know everything’s fine mom but right now we’re not ready we’re still a little bit in shock about what we saw but don’t worry we’ll talk about it soon.” Felicity beat him to it and Oliver was kind of thankful because if it were up to him he would’ve not said anything.

“Okay I get it.” Donna whispered and lowered her head. Oliver knew she was hurt by her daughter’s words but she needed to hear it.

Felicity sighed and looked up at her mother.

“Mom.” She said and Donna looked right into her daughter’s eyes. “I know neither I nor Oliver are ready right now but we both want your happiness above all things and beside the shock of seeing you two together I saw how you looked at him and he at you. I am really happy for you and Oliver and I just need time to process. That’s all we’re asking. We’re happy for you, even if it’s weird and a little disgusting for us.” The trio chuckled at that and Oliver spoke next.

“She’s right. We just need time to process. I’m happy my dad found someone and that, that someone is you. He deserves someone like you after what happened with Moira.” Oliver smiled and saw a single tear drop on Donna’s face.

“Please don’t cry mom.” Felicity added when she too saw the single tear roll down her mother’s cheek.

“It’s happy tears babies. Happy tears only. Thank you.” The older blonde smiled and after that the three of them finished their meal then went to bed. The rest of the weekend was spent either sleeping, eating or having very naked cuddles under the covers or in the shower.

 

Monday rolled around painfully and Oliver and Felicity we’re leaning against one another on their first class at eight. Oliver had to tickle Felicity at least twice because she was falling asleep next to him but thankfully after the short break she was wide awake with a little hickey on her left shoulder.

Oliver also loved a place other than the shower. And it was at school, he and felicity had found a room that never closed and often sneaked into it and kiss each other endlessly until the bell rang again and they had to go back to class.

Lunch came pretty quickly and was the only time of the day where they were really apart, apart from classes where they were not together.

Oliver was with Tommy, Rene and Dig while felicity was with Laurel, Dinah, Sara and Nyssa. The two groups always eat pretty quickly then spend time together walking around the school and just laughing together.

After lunch, the hours passed by quickly and Oliver brought Felicity back in front of her apartment before he kissed her goodbye and went to his own house.

The first thing he did when he arrived was check on his little sister who was doing her homework in her room.

“Hey speedy. How are things going?” He asked and kissed her forehead before taking a peek at her homework.

“I’m having a little hard time with my maths but other than that it’s all good.” The brunette smiled and Oliver nodded. He didn’t have much homework so he could help if she wanted to.

“I could help you if you want.” He proposed and of course she had to say it so he let her say it.

“Sure, nerd.” She smirked and patted the chair next to her, Oliver sat down on it and started helping her. It wasn’t long before she started asking questions about their dad and Felicity.

“So how’s Felicity doing?” Was her first question.

“She’s doing great. You should come to her house on Sunday, we’re organizing a lunch with dad and her mom.” He said and she nodded.

“I’ll be there. But about dad and her mom. Isn’t it fucking weird?!” Thea accentuated her sentence with a dramatic sigh.

“It is. So fucking weird. Felicity and I were speechless for a few moments before we started crying of laughter then we like, ran to her room and locked ourselves in there until we figured a way to talk without puking or having images of them together.” Oliver and Thea both laughed and then got back to her homework pretty quickly. When they were done they both showered and went downstairs to eat with Robert. At first it wasn’t a bit awkward with how they left things at Donna’s house but he and Oliver talked a bit with Thea and they were all fine as long as their father wasn’t hurt and was happy, which was the case.

 

The week went by in a flash so when he came from school on Thursday and found out his dad wasn’t home and that his sister was at a friend’s house he just started watching TV and ate anything he could find in the kitchen while texting Felicity from time to time. That was until she sent him another text.

_F: I just came home. My mom isn’t home, wanna come?_

Was her text. Oliver didn’t waste a second and was at her house within the hour.

“I fucking missed you.” Was his first words, panting and naked after a very agreeable love making session.

“We saw each other all week at school Oliver.” She replied, panting as well. Her breast rising and falling so beautifully against his chest.

He couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss it, eliciting giggles from his lover.

“Stop Oliver. I need some time to recover.” She whispered, leaning down and taking his lips into a searing kiss where tongues and teeth met.

“I know but you’re just irresistible princess.” He whispered, kissing her everywhere he could, hardening the kisses when he heard her moan against his neck.

“We should at least get to my bedroom before my mom comes home and finds us naked on her couch.” Felicity said before peppering kisses all over his face. Oliver lived for those moments. He couldn’t help but smile, he adored when she peppered kisses on his face. The feeling was so amazing.

“I know. But I love it on your couch. It’s comfy.” He protested but started getting up anyways, he knew better than to argue.

They started getting up and took only their clothes, almost running to her room and throwing themselves at each other again, Oliver threw her on her bed and started ravaging her skin with kisses and hickeys and bite marks all over her breasts and abdomen. She started moaning and moved her hips against his.

Oliver didn’t waste time and immediately went down on her, devouring every inch of her, licking, twirling and nipping at her bus of nerves, making her moan louder and louder until he knew she was close just because she started digging her nails into his shoulders. He kept licking and nipping and blowing on her clit until she couldn’t hold in anymore and shook around him while her legs wrapped around his neck like vines. But he didn’t mind at all, he just kept lapping and taking everything she had to give, riding her thought her orgasm until she calmed down again and the spasms were less and less violent.

He got up from between her legs slowly and wiped his mouth clean with his forearm before leaning down and kissing her feverishly. He knew she could taste herself on his tongue and he also knew that excited her way too much. She started thrusting her hips against his, deliciously so and he started thrusting his length against her core, eliciting moans from both of them, their lips were still sealed and Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. Without breaking their kiss he moved his hand between their bodies and placed himself in front of her entrance, waiting for a sign from her allowing him to continue, when she thrust her hips again he took it as his cue and thrust in completely all at once and swallowed the high pitched moan that came bleeding from her lips.

He let her adjust herself then started thrusting at that angle and knew she liked. They kept kissing each other, mouths, jaws, necks, shoulders, anything their lips could reach.

“Harder.” Felicity groaned and Oliver obliged, sneaking his right hand between their bodies and applied pressure on her clit to add more pleasure while thrusting just at the right angle.

“Oh fuck yes.” Oliver groaned as well, feeling himself close to the edge while seeing his lover underneath him, writhing in pleasure and almost yelling as she came closer to having her second orgasm.

“Come with me.” She panted and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

“Oh fuck.” Was his reply as he thrust harder into her.

“Yes.” She half panted, half yelled.

“Yes Felicity baby I need you to come.” Oliver panted and applies more pressure on her clit while thrusting harder and faster.

“Fuck!” She panted, She was almost there Oliver could feel it.

“Yes! Come on baby.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!!” Felicity yelled and Oliver felt her walls tighten around his already sensitive cock and it was all that it took for him to go down with her.

They both rode through their orgasm with their heads nestled on the other’s neck. Felicity held him tightly, her arms and legs around him while Oliver let himself fall onto her.

“I love you.” Felicity panted then kissed him passionately.

“I love you too.” He said when they broke the kiss. “So much.” He kissed her again quickly before moving out of her, both groaning at the loss of contact.

They remained quiet for a while after their love making session, hugging each other tightly and kissing each other whenever they could. They almost drifted off to sleep when they heard a key turn inside the door’s lock and both jolted up, Donna was home and Oliver wasn’t supposed to be here.

They both quickly dressed up and walked to the living room to see Donna looking at the mess they’ve made on the sofa but not caring, which was odd. Donna always at least had a tantrum when her couch was a mess.

“Mom?” Felicity sais hesitantly. Her mother turned around and Oliver immediately saw something he hadn’t seen before.

Maybe he was dreaming.

“What the frack.” He heard Felicity say and realized maybe he wasn’t dreaming.

Donna looked at them as if she didn’t understand the reaction they had.

“Is that a fucking ring?!” Felicity half yelled and Oliver had to sit down for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Yet another surprise! I hope this chapter was what you all expected it would be, if you have anything to say, comment, thought, remark, request. Feel free to hit the comment section below!  
> Thanks lovelies!


End file.
